


You're Not Alone

by YesCaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesCaptain/pseuds/YesCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has two fears, but what happens when she has to face both of them at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

Every week, there is a day when Killian goes out with the guys, and has fun. And normally, Emma wouldn't mind this whatsoever, but today is different. The whether is getting pretty bad- heavy rain and wind. And -believe it or not- she hates storms. Absolutely hates them.

 

There was a loud knock on the door, and Killian rushed to open it. "Hey Hook. You ready?" David asked.

 

"Aye. But first your going to have to call me Killian." He smirks, and puts his coat on.

 

David chuckled. "Alright then, Killian, lets go. Robin is waiting for us outside." Emma walks over to them, with a nervous smile. "Do you by any chance know when you are coming back?" She asked, rubbing her arm. Not only is there going to be a storm, but she is also going to have to face it alone. Great...

 

"Like usual. Why, is there something wrong?" He said, with a worried look in his eyes.

 

Emma smiled again. "Nope. Everything is fine." Yeah right...

 

He smiled and gave a quick kiss to her. "See you soon!" He walked out, and the last thing she heard was David saying, "You do know she is my daughter, right?", and a groan that is most definitely coming from Killian. Emma chuckled, and walked over to the couch and sat down.

 

She was about to turn on the T.V, when there was a bright flash for a second. Emma's eyes widened, and put the remote down. Then came a loud roar, which clearly was thunder. Emma stood up, and started to pace around the living room, trying to calm herself down. "Why am I so freaking scared of a storm?!" She asked herself, closing her eyes.

 

When she was in one of her foster homes, there was a kid who would make fun of her for everything she did. If she dropped her fork while eating, he would laugh and point fingers. And one day, when there was a storm, he decided he wanted to take advantage of that. He asked her if she was scared of storms, and she said no. Which wasn't a lie. He then told her a fake story -which she believed-.

 

_"So I was just hanging out in my room, when the storm started. I wasn't scared whatsoever, so I decided to go outside and check it out. When I went outside, I saw one of my trees on fire! So I had to be my heroic self, and save it I got a hose, but then my uncle found me outside, and joined me. He was inches close when he got struck! I didn't know what to do, so I told mom. So you should never go outside when there is lightning! Or even inside. That dangerous to." And after that, Emma has been scared of storms._

These days she tries to just tell herself that it was fake, and that nothing will happen. Then she does things she wish she hasn't. Goes online and searches lighting disasters. Then it all comes back again. She always just thinks to herself that it's stupid and nothing will ever happen. But that isn't true. You never know, something can happen.

 

There were a few more flashes of light and thunder, when the light went out. "Are. You. Kidding me?!" She groaned, and started to jump around in frustration. She went to her room as fast as she can, and grabbed her phone. She dialed Killian's number, and called it. Except no one answered. "Oh no. Oh god no. Please no." She tried again, and he answered on the fourth ring. Thank god. "Killian!"

 

"Sorry I didn't answer, I didn't hear it. What's wrong, love?"

 

Emma took a deep breath. "Everything is fine, but is the power out over there?"

 

She could here a bit of shuffling, and Victor's voice saying who knows what. "No it's not. Why?"

 

"Uh. Nothing. It's out over here, and I was wondering whether it was the same there."

 

"Ok. Are you sure you're alright? I can come home if you like." She heard Robin, David and Victor yell, "No!" at the same time.

 

Emma chuckled. "It's alright. I guess I'll see you around midnight." Right at that moment, she shivered. Seriously? It's cold too?!

 

"O. K then... See you soon." And he hanged up.

 

She put the phone down, and went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat that didn't have to be warmed up. She managed to find a chocolate bar, and shrugged. "I guess this will do." Right when she was about to open it, there was a loud sound, and a flash of light. Emma took a deep breath, and got her phone once more. She tried walking over to her room, but hit pretty much everything on her way.  _It just_ has  _to be dark..._

 

When she finally made it, she threw herself on the bed, and turned on the phone. She clicked on Killian's name, and decided she was going to just distract herself.

 

_Emma: Hey Killian. How's it going?_

It takes him a while to answer, but once he does, Emma immediately grabs the phone.

 

_Killian: Is this you, Emma?_

 

_Emma: Should I be worried that there are others?_

He answers faster this time.

 

_Killian: No, love. Not at all. David showed me how to use this writing thing a couple days ago, so now I know how to do it! I even know how to do a face! Look, it looks like a grin. :D !!!_

 

Emma laughs when she reads it. 

_Emma: First of all, it's called texting. Second, yes, that does look like a grin. :)_

It feels like talking to a 4 year old. But she loves it. Especially that is takes him a while to type everything out, since he only has one hand.

 

_Killian: And now your father is wondering why I am on the phone, so I am going to have to be quick, love._

 

_Emma: Oh yeah. There is a surprise waiting for you at home. ;)_

 

Except there isn't.  _Oh god..._ She started to think of different ways to surprise him with something. No dinner because the oven doesn't work, and the house is freaking dark. 

 

_Killian: Oooh. And what is it?_

 

_Emma: I said surprise for a reason._

She giggled. 

 

_Killian: Now you are making me want to go home... oh, I have to go, but we shall see each other soon, my love._

 

_Emma: Ok then. I'll see you soon._

She turned off her phone, and got the idea to set candles all over the house and make it pretty. 

~~~~~~~~

 Everything was ready, and she fell asleep on the couch. It felt like seconds later when there was a big knock on the door, and she fell off the couch. "I'm coming!" She yelled, and ran over to the door and opened it. Killian was standing there, all wet and scratching behind his ear. "Hello, love." 

 

"Killian! You're freezing! Get in here!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into the house. "What the hell did you guys do?!"

 

He raised his eyebrow. "I was walking home. It's raining. There is a storm. Did you not notice it?" Emma's eyes widened. 

 

"Of course I noticed! Anyways, lets get you warmed up and change your clothes-"

 

"Emma. Love, this is beautiful." He looked around at the candles which were lighting the house and smiled. "Is this for me?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "No. It's for Leroy." He had a flash of panic in his eyes. "You stupid pirate, of course it is for you!"

 

He nervously laughed, and then shivered. "Oh yeah, go into the room and change to something comfortable. And warm." She said, pushing him towards the hall. 

 

"There's that.  _Or_ you can warm me up." He grinned. 

 

Emma rolled her eyes. "You wish."

 

"I am." He raised his eyebrow. 

 

She sighed. "Come on." Emma was about to lead him to the room, when there was another roar of thunder. She grabbed on to him and hid her face where his neck meets his shoulder. 

 

"Are you alright, love?" He put his arms around her and hugged her. There was a flash of lighting. "Emma?"

 

"I'm.. ok. I'm ok." She noticed how tight she was holding on to him, and let go. "Sorry..."

 

Killian chuckled. "I don't mind this whatsoever, lass. But I want to know the story."

 

"The story? What sto-oh. It's.. it's stupid." She walks over to the kitchen and got a glass of water. 

 

"Love, I'm pretty sure it isn't stupid. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. But I don't want to stand here and do nothing." He goes over to Emma, and backs her up to the counter. 

 

She smiles mischievously. "And what are you proposing?"

 

"Well, I could distract you while the storm is going on." He said, and licks his lips. 

 

"That could-" Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud bang on the door. 

 

He groaned. _"Bloody hell..."_  

 

Emma walked over to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here, dad?" David looked wet, and tired.

 

"I was walking home, and your house was the closest, and I didn't want to walk in the rain anymore, so I came here." He walked in, and took of his jacket.

 

"Why didn't any of you bring a car?!" She said, closing the door. 

 

David laughed. "I guess I just wanted to walk." He looked around the house and the decorations. "Am I uh... disturbing something?

 

"Uh... no. We were just... talking." She eyed Killian who was smirking. 

 

David raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything, not wanting to hear anything else. "I'm surprised you didn't have enough of me, mate." Killian said, scratching behind his ear, and chuckling nervously.

 

"I wish I don't even have to be here right now. It's freezing and there is no light. Why can't you just use your magic and turn on the lights?" David said.

 

"I can't right now. I'm too... cold." Maybe that isn't a lie. For some weird reason, Emma couldn't use her magic ever since the storm started. 

 

David shrugged. "Alright then."

_______________

For the rest of the day, they were playing games like Truth or Dare and Two Truths and One Lie. It was fun, but dark. Later on the lights came back on, and they immediately turned on the heater.

 

Once David left, Killian and Emma were heading to bed. "I guess it really wasn't that bad." She mumbled to herself, as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this, and make sure to give reviews so I know if I am doing good or not! :D Hope you liked it! We all need a bit of fluff after the last episode... ~Amber (PS, Merry Christmas!)


End file.
